


Leni's Intelligence

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Bullying, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Leni discovers that her intelligence is part of her when she joins a proper lady group meanwhile Lisa and Lori trying to change Leni back.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Leni was crying in her room

Leni said "And then Lori and Lisa didn't like me!" as tears streaming through her face

'Come on Leni everyone likes you'

Leni said "No brain I'm dumb"

'You're not dumb Leni you're beautiful cheerful and talented with a ditziness on a side and don't let people get to you'

Leni said "You will thanks brain" 

'What if someone like them'

A business woman was walking

Leni said "No no what if someone like them"

A woman was dancing as her dog barked

Leni said "I think I got it brain"

'I'm so proud of you good luck'

Leni walked out of her house and sees a woman dancing.

Leni gulped

Leni said "Hello I'm Magdalena Loud and I'm here to join a group"

A woman clapped her hands and the girls walked to her

Leni said "What are you doing here"

"I just heard your family thinks you're dumb and you didn't do anything right"

Leni thought 'Wait a minute'

A woman ripped off her business suit revealing a pirate dress

Leni said "Oh"

"Come on"

A woman grabs Leni's hand and pulled her


	2. Chapter 2

Leni walked into a mansion

Leni's eyes were filled with sparkles

A man grabs Leni's hand and pulled her.

Leni curtsies and a man bows

A classical song played as everyone began to dance

Leni hummed a tune as she was dancing with a man.

Leni was balancing books on her head as the crowd cheers

Leni was eating soup with a spoon

The crowd cheers

Later

Lynn Jr said "Uh where is Leni"

Lisa said "I don't know I called her a-"

But they hears a door bell

Lori said "I'll get it"

But when Lori opened the door, Leni walked into her house gracefully as a harpsichord played

Leni has her light blonde hair in a bun. She wears pearl earrings, a sea foam green dress, a matching choker and black flat shoes with sea foam green bows.

Lori said "Le-Leni"


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy said "Leni are you okay"

Leni said "I felt smashing never been better I need some time after my perky naive personality upsetting you"

Leni smiles as she folds her arms behind her

Lola, Lori, Lynn Jr and Lisa growled

A montage begins and ends with Leni teaching her siblings 

Lola said "Ugh I can't believe Leni is proper and elegant than me!? But she helped me won a pageant by singing a Disney princess song!?"

Lisa said "How come Leni is smarter than me!?"

Luan said "Leni is way propertastic but seriously she could go to places by herself without you"

Tears filled Lori's eyes

Lori said "I miss Leni"


End file.
